Theodore Roosevelt
The Man Who Shaped America It is not often than an American hero is summoned in the Holy Grail War, but one is summoned to serve in the Rider-class. Theodore Roosevelt was the twenty-sixth President of the United States, defined as a courageous, bombastic man, a mighty figure in politics and battle. Aside from his presidency, Roosevelt is well known for serving in the cavalry, leading the Rough Riders into battle on San Juan Hill. He commissioned the Panama Canal, saved lots of land that would become national parks, and had a multitude of jobs besides being the president – a governor, historian, adventurer, police chief, cavalryman, cowboy, explorer, hunter, naturalist, served as Assistant Secretary to the Navy, unofficially created the teddy bear, wrote thirty-five books, and much more. In spite of his larger-than-life, blunt personality, Theodore Roosevelt is a powerful and respected Rider, who can appear in multiple other classes like Ruler and Archer, being a superb military command, cavalryman, and diplomat. Rider was born as a frail and sickly child, but developed a rugged physique as a teenager, firmly believing in the need for exercise, or the “strenuous life” as he put it. Roosevelt would drop out of studying law at Columbia University, instead pursuing a career in politics, winning a seat in the New York Assembly in 1882. Two years later, tragedy struck Roosevelt. His wife, Alice, and his mother Martha, died on the same day. Roosevelt retired to the wilderness of North Dakota, living in a ranch called Elkhorn. He learnt to ride, rope, and hunt, and while considered a bit of an eastern fop, but came to respect him, as he came to address the common interests of the people of the west. In 1886, Roosevelt returned to New York, marrying his childhood sweetheart Edith Kermit Carow. After losing a campaign for mayor, Roosevelt served the Civil Service commission, president of the New York City Police Board, and Assistant Secretary to the Navy. All the while, he demonstrated uncanny honesty in a corrupt system. When the Spanish-American War occurred, Roosevelt became leader of the 1st US Volunteer Cavalry, known as the Rough Riders, leading a daring charge on San Juan Hill. Returning as a war hero, he became Governor of New York, his independence shaking up the state’s political machine. Roosevelt was “kicked upstairs”, becoming Vice President to William McKinley in 1900, though McKinley was assassinated, making Roosevelt the new President of the United States. By the 1904 election, Roosevelt hoped the be elected through his own efforts. He joined forces with the Republican Party, and gained support from capitalists, winning by a landslide. He worked to improve the lives of American citizens, pursuing a progressive need to reform the workplace, initiating welfare legislation, regulation of industry, and saved 200 million acres worth of land to create nature reserves. Roosevelt’s foreign influence led to the construction of the Panama Canal. He believed international disputes should be decided through diplomacy than war. Roosevelt was succeeded by William Howard Taft, but grew frustrated with his policies. He tried to earn the 1912 Republican presidential nominee, but failed, forming the progressive “Bull Moose” Party. Roosevelt led a two-year expedition into the Amazon, and offered to lead soldiers into France after America refused to, at first, participate in World War I. In the end, Theodore Roosevelt considered running for president in 1920, but his health deteriorated, and he passed away in 1919. Now he is back in the world after being summoned by the Counter Force to protect Mankind from the Beasts that lurk in the shadows. Skills The Ring of the Great Emancipator: On the day of his inauguration Theodore Roosevelt wore a ring that contained a lock of Abraham Lincoln's hair. He has since kept that ring, bringing it with him whenever he needed strength. Even now the Ring has stayed with him and the Heroic Spirit of Lincoln has infused itself into Roosevelt boosting his parameters by one rank. '''Trust Buster: '''Theodore Roosevelt became known as a trust buster for taking down Monopoly after Monopoly. Because of this Roosevelt will gain a + on his Parameters when facing Enemies that are currently in an alliance or have amassed power through servants and/or relics. '''The Thrill Of The Hunt: '''Roosevelt was an avid hunter and naturalist. He has gone on safaris to collect animals for the Natural Museum of History and has wrote books on the different types of Birds. On top of that Roosevelt was known for his love of Hiking and even established National Parks to preserve the beauty of Nature. This allows him to be able to identify different animals, track down his prey and ultimately sneak up on them for a critical hit. '''Charisma: '''Theodore Roosevelt was hated by the two major parties at the time for his political beliefs and strong convictions. Yet despite this he was still able to gain the love of the people becoming the first Modern and first Progressive President. The people allowed him to do more than the constitution allowed him to do due to their love and trust in him. '''Martial Arts: '''Theodore Roosevelt lived a 'strenuous life'. He was born sickly and suffered with Asthma and his remedy for that was to train his body and get stronger. He regularly worked out, hiked, participated in physical activities and more. In his quest to build his body he went and learned multiple styles of fighting. He learned Boxing, Wrestling, Jui Jutsu and Judo. The man actively trained himself to fight and often would challenge others for fun. Noble Phantasms '''A Driving Force! "A Bullet Can't Kill A Bull Moose!": '''This Noble Phantasm activates once per battle saving Theodore Roosevelt from a wound that otherwise would've been fatal. Roosevelt still will take damage depending on if the enemy has a higher luck stat than him, but the damage he takes will be only a fraction of what he would've taken before. '''Heroes Of San Juan Hill! "The Rough Riders Ride Again!": '''This Noble Phantasm uses a Reality Marble to transport Roosevelt and those around him to San Juan Hill. Those that he deemed to be his enemy will find themselves at the top of the hill while Roosevelt is hidden in the forest nearby. A screech of an eagle will be heard and the very earth will tremble as Roosevelt charges out of the Forest Riding on a Bull Moose, following behind him are the Rough Riders all made out of stone. Roosevelt will lead the charge attempting to recreate his famous victory back in the Spanish-American War. '''Dynamo Of Power! "Speak Softly And Carry A Big Stick": '''The big stick in this case is Theodore Roosevelt's Rifle of choice the Lever Action Winchester Rifle. This Rifle has enough power to stop a charging elephant in it's track with a single pull of the trigger. On top of that Theodore Roosevelt can transform his gun into a Cavalry Sword allowing him to do battle up close and far away. Category:Servants Category:Grand Servants Category:Grand Rider Category:Chaotic Good